Kawainaito Uchu
This is one of Yuki Ona/S49484's OC's Appearance Kawainaito has fuchsia hair with bangs that cover her forehead. Some of her hair fades into royal blue. Her eye color is periwinkle She wears the default female school uniform, along with a khaki colored headband. Her bust size is 1. Personality Kawainaito is happy, pretty hopeful, elegant, very nice, and a little shy. She is a girl who wishes to find love and win that love. She is very smart, always getting a B+ on her papers. She also has many friends. She is loved by Kawaide very much. Kawainaito is also a shipper. Relationships Oka Ruto: Kawainaito has spoken to Oka several times about her so called "theory" of Kawainaito about being a siren. Sho Kunin: Kawainaito and Sho have been best friends ever since 2nd grade. She usually socializes with him during lunch, gym, and outside. Kawainaito has gotten used to her nickname "girly". She is mostly happy that Sho has only called her that sometimes. Dandy Pompadour: Kawainaito's crush is known to be Dandy. She sometimes says under her breath "I swear that's not his real name." (Steven universe reference) Trivia * She is allergic to kiwis. * She has a math tutor. * She would like to travel to Neptune someday. * She is a peaceful girl. * She is sometimes insecure Story ( On Kawainaito's First day of school When Kawainaito arrived at school on the first day. She aprecisely told Sho to wait for her at the school gate. She arrived at 7:09 AM. She was relieved Sho was waiting for her. Time Skip At lunch she sat down and ate lunch with Sho on the roof. She had brought a Katsu Pork and a Japanese Calpis Yogurt Flavored Drink. Sho had Chukamen Noodles. She then took a least four bites of her food. And then noticed Sho had a Hata Ramune Kiwi Soda. "SHO OMG WHAT THE HECK". That's what Kawainaito said. "Oh oh I am so sorry". "I forgot"."Again I am so sorry" Sho said. "Kawainaito sighed "its okay ". she said. " I'll just go get a different soda from the vending machine" Sho said and then leaving. Kawainaito has thinking of what Sho said earlier. He said that there was a track in the back of the school. Kawainaito just couldn't stop thinking of how cool it would be to run around THE WHOLE THING. Kawainaito put down her Katsu Pork on the bench. Got up and ran all the way to the track without noticing the delinquents. Then she remembered that she would probably get sweaty because its pretty hot outside. So she though she should get her gym uniform. "UGH" she said. "But its...so...far she thought. She walked to the girls locker room. Put her gym uniform on. And then ran out to the track again. She thought this " I can't believe I am actually doing all this because I just want to run the track". "Well here we go" She said. Kawainaito ran as fast as she could. Time skip. Kawainaito was breathing heavily that's how fast she ran. She thought that lunch had probably been over by now. she started walking over to the girls locker room but then noticed the delinquents. " How have I never noticed those people this whole time". "Hmm". "They look like bad news". ( I'll continue later)Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:3rd Years Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Akademi High School Category:Gardening Club Category:Singer Category:Smart